The fox's blood
by 1914 guy
Summary: Sally has been living in a small village ever since she could remember. But when picking Cherry with Amy and being chased by a wolf. Changed her life forever when she was saved by red fox with fangs. Warning: Yuri
1. Chapter 1

It was Cold and dark night in a little village. Nobody were in there home because they all were in the village's Church. They were Afraid of what happens at nights like that. You see for hundreds of years the village have been plague by creatures and monsters A Church's door Open a little by a shaking male chipmunk. He looked outside to see if the The coast was clear.

" are they gone Max?" Said a female chipmunk who was behind the male chipmunk.

" I think so Alicia?" Said Max then he Fully open the door and walked out Slowly.

Soon everyone came out of the Church all relieve that they were Save for another night.

" ok everyone! The beasts are gone!... For now. So now go to your home!... It Save now!" Said the priest who a male badger.

" thank you father basil." Said max as he shake the priest's hand and he walked with he's wife back to there home.

It was a Long way back to there house. so the two walked through the wood and holding hands on the walk back.

" I don't know how Long I can take that max?" Said Alicia as she looked around the area.

" I know dear but if we do that then they might get us. But don't worry you have me Alicia... Always" said max.

The two shop walking and hugged each other.

" I love you max." Said Alicia with a smile.

" I love you too Alicia." Said max with a smile.

*crying*

Then the two Heard someone crying from some bushes.

" what is that?" Said Alicia.

" it coming from Over there." Said max as he pointed at some bushes.

The two walked to where the crying was coming from.

" oh... My... God!" Said Alicia in s shock for what she saw.

" what is it?" Said max as he run to Alicia in worry.

" look." Said Alicia as she pointed at what was making the crying.

It a baby chipmunk wrapped up in Nice white blanket in a white basket.

" a baby?... What's is a baby doing out here?" Said max.

" I don't know max." Said Alicia as she picks up the baby out of the basket. " there, there... No need to cry about." As she Rock the baby in her arms.

" wait dear." Said max as he moved to Alicia. He then put out he's Silver cross from around he's neck. He show the cross to the baby to see if the baby isn't a monsters.

The baby looked at the cross and Touch it. For a while nothing then the baby smile and laugh.

" * breathing out* it's ok he's... Is it a boy or a girl Alicia?" Said max as he put away he's cross and oops at Alicia.

Alicia looked at the baby " it a girl." Said Alicia.

" she lovey Alicia." Said max as he smiled at the baby.

" max." Said Alicia.

" yes Alicia." Said max as he looked at Alicia.

" well I am thinking...we have been trying to have children for years now so." Said Alicia as she looked at max

The two smiled and hugged each other.

" what should we call she?" Said max.

Alicia took a few minutes to think. " how about... Sally max?" Said Alicia.

" sally... I like it" said max as he smiled at both Alicia and baby sally.

The two put up.

" come.. Let's go home." Said max as the both of them walked to there home with there new baby.

19 year later.

The creatures and monsters haven't attack the village sense that night. The villagers's lives have been better for Them and For max and Alicia. There lives have been great for them. Not only the creatures are gone, they have raise a beautiful and loving daughter. They didn't tell her that they found her when she was a baby. They thought that they would tell her when the time is right.

Sally was in the village library looking at some books that she just got. She liked adventure and romance books.

Then a bells ringed from The counter.

" ok everyone the library will be closing in 5 minutes! So cloud you all get your thing together and go please." Said the librarian who was a grey rabbit with glasses.

Sally got her bits together, put them in her bag, where out of the library and Headed home.

She still lives with her parents. but she is planning on move out when she turns 20.

She walked to her house and open the door.

" mum dad I've home!" Said sally as she put her bag on the floor and walk to the kitchen.

" oh hi sally dinner will be ready in 10 minutes ok" said Alicia as she was cooking dinner.

" ok mum, by the way where is dad?" Said sally.

" oh he in the living room Reading." Said Alicia.

" thank you" said sally as she walk to the living room to her dad.

Max was sitting on a The settee Reading a book in the living room.

" hi dad I back." Said sally as she enter the living room.

" ah how my lovey daughter?" Said max as he put the book down and smile at sally.

" good and how are you?" Said sally.

" good, so what is you mother cooking?" Said max.

" I think it's Fish nun soup with bread?" Said sally.

" well after 25 years of have that soup every weed can be tired. But if it's cooked by your mother I eat it with hesitations.

" * laugh* the same for me too dad." Said sally.

" ok you two dinner is ready!" Said Alicia calling from kitchen.

Sally and her father walked to the kitchen to have there dinner. The 3 sited down at the table and eat there food. After a hour of eating and talking sally walked upstairs to her room. She open the door to her room and walk in.

" *yawn* I it's time for bed." Said sally as take off her clothes and shoes. She put on her nightgown, She blew out the candles and went to bed.

2 hours later

Sally is peacefully asleep after a Busy day. Then a window slowly open and a Hooded figure came into Sally's room. The unknown figure walked to sally still asleep. He or she stopped when he or she Was at Sally's bed.

" it's nearly time my dear" said the Hooded figure With a female voice.

The unknown figure got out a Glass vile from her cloak. She then remove the cork from vile and poured a strange red liquid into Sally's mouth. When the liquid was all gone the Hooded figure put the cork back on the vile. She put the vile back in her cloak. She pull back her Hood revealing a red female fox.

" sweet dreams my dear sally." Said the red fox as she bent over the bed and gave sally a kiss on her cheek. Than after that the red fox left the room Through the open window.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and Alicia walked to Sally's room to if she is up.

" sally are you up?" Said Alicia as she knock on Sally's bedroom door.

" *yawn* yes mum." Said sally.

" ok come down stairs when your Ready." Said Alicia as she walked down stairs.

After a few minutes sally came down stairs, Went to the kitchen and She then Sat at the table.

" so did you have a kind sleep?" said max as he eat he's breakfast at the table.

" ok I guess I had a strange taste in my mouth last night but it's gone now." Said sally as she rub a hand on her Cheek.

" well perhaps this will make you feel better." Said Alicia as she puts a bowl of soup on the table near to sally.

" thank you mum." Said sally with a smile and then she start eating the soup.

" so what are you doing today sally?" Said max.

" oh me and Amy are going in the forest to put up some Berries for a cake." Said sally.

After what sally said both max and Alicia have shock faces.

" your... Going... In the... forest." Said Alicia with shock and shaking voice.

" yes." Said sally.

" but sally... You do know what in the forest." Said max with a shock face.

" dad it's been 20 years, I don't think There are any monsters in There." Said sally.

" 19 years, yes but still no one haves ever been In that forest and come out of there. Even though they haven't come to this Village in years doesn't mean that it's save." Said max.

" look dad... Me and Amy are just going to the edge of the forest. where there are Cherry bushes and that's it ok." Said sally.

Both max and Alicia looked at each other for a moment.

" ... just to the edge?" Said Alicia as she looked back at sally.

" just to the edge mum." Said sally.

Alicia moved to where max was sitting and whisper in to he's ear. After a minutes both of them looked at sally.

" ok but just to the edge sally" said max.

" ok." Said sally.

" promise?" Said Alicia.

" yes I promise." Said sally.

After eating her breakfast she put her jacket on and Boots. She was about to leave until her father grad her arm and stop her.

" wait sally." Said max as he hold her hand.

" what is it dad?" Said sally as she looked at max.

Max let go of Sally's hand and he Took off he's Silver cross necklace from he's neck.

" take this with you." Said max as he give the Silver cross to sally.

" but this is." Said sally but was cut off by max.

" please take... It will protect you." Said max.

Sally take the Silver cross and put's it around her neck.

" thank you dad." Said sally as she gave her father a hug.

After a hour or two sally and Amy made it to the edge of the forest. For about 20 minutes the two put the Cherry's from the bushes but they were not that good.

" ok I think that it Amy?" Said sally as she looked as Amy.

" yeah but a lot of them are not that goo... Sally... Look." Said Amy as she pointed at a Cherry bushes that was a few feet's away. The Cherry's on the bushes look perfect and delicious and Then Amy run to it.

" what are you are doing amy!?" Said sally.

" I am just going to put those Cherry's over there." Said Amy as she continues to run to the bushes.

" you can't in to the forest you idiots!" Said sally then she run in to the forest to stop Amy.

Sally grab Amy's arm before her got to the bushes. but It was too late... We were in the forest.

" come Amy we should go right now?" Said sally as she pull Amy's arm.

" why it just." Said Amy but cut off where they Heard growling a few feet's away from them.

The two turned their heads and froze at the sight of a big black wolf staring at them in anger.

" starry still." Whisper sally to Amy.

The two didn't move from that sports. Then the wolf growl and growl some more. The two looked at each other and run for their lives then The wolf chased after them.

As sally and Amy ran sally looked at Amy.

" Amy you go the other way!... I've distract the wolf!" Said sally.

The two split up and sally shouted at the wolf make it chased after her. Amy managed to get away the wolf and got out of the forest. But sally was still run away from the wolf and getting deeper to in the forest.

After 10 minutes of run sally was Exhausted. until she saw a large rook blocking her way. Before she cloud stop she trip over a branch and fell. Sally saw the wolf running towards her and she couldn't got put.

Sally closed her eyes and Hold herself. The wolf jump to attack her until a knife was throw and stabbing the wolf in the neck.

Sally open her Eyes and a red female fox taking the knife out of the red fox turned her head and saw sally with a smile. Sally fainted from the site of blood from the knife and from The wolf.

" oh did the big bad wolf Hurt you." Said the red fox sarcastically.

She then walked over and put up the fainted sally.

" come my dear your coming with me." Said the red fox with a smile showing her fangs.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally slowly open her her eyes and saw that she's was in a large bed in a room.

" where... Am I?" Said sally.

Then a hand stroking sally's hair, sally quickly turned her head and saw a red female fox in the bed with her.

" I see you are awake." Said red fox as she scared at sally with a smile.

Sally quickly moved away from the red fox in fear.

" don't worry sally, I won't hurts you." Said the red as put up in a sexy pose.

Sally saw that the red fox's naked breasts, She then looked under the covers and discover that she was naked. Then sally looked at the red fox.

" who are you, where am I and... how do you know my name ?" Said sally.

" oh don't you remember what what happened in the forest?" Said the red fox.

Then sally remembered what happened. The wolf was Chasing after her in the forest. Then she tripped over and The wolf was about to attack her. Until a knife was thrown into the air and killed the wolf. After that she fainted from the site of blood.

" you... You killed that wolf?" Said sally as she pointed at the red fox.

" yes, oh how rude of me. My name is mistress Fiona fox and this is my home... Castle blood tale." Said Fiona.

" thank you for. Wait... Did you say?... Castle blood tale?" Said sally in shock and fear because she knew where she is.

Castle blood tale was the large Castle on top of the Mountain in the forest. For centuries the Castle was a place to be feared and a place to never go. Because the Castle is where the creatures's and monsters's master Live. It is believe that the master is a vampire.

Sally looked at the red fox's teeth to see if the fox had fangs. But as Fiona was staring at sally, she smile and then she show off her fangs to sally.

" ah!" As sally Scream out in fear.

" oh don't worry sally I won't bite" said Fiona.

" your ... Your a... Vampire." Said sally in fear.

" yes I am my dear." Said Fiona as she move closer to sally and got her hand to stroke sally cheek. But sally her Head moved away from Fiona's hand.

" why did you bring me here and how do you know my name?" Said sally still scared.

" oh I know lot about you sally and why you are here is because you fainted. So I brought you here and waited for you to wake up." Said Fiona.

" and why are you in bed with me?" Said sally.

" I wanted to make sure you were warm." Said Fiona as she smiled and moved to sally.

*ding dong x3* a clock ring it's bell's.

" well it looks like I have to go, you Stay here and sleep." Said Fiona as she got out of bed, walked to a wardrobe, open the door, got out a nightgown and put it on. She then turn to face sally. " oh and just for extra security I'll have one of my servants to look over here."

She snap her fingers and then the door open. Sally looked to see what it was and then she was shocked. Because a yellow wolf entered the room.

" sally this is Tailsko, she is going to be watching you." Said Fiona as she walked to the yellow wolf and stroke her on her Head. " don't worry her harmless... Well to us." She then left the room and Close the door.

the yellow wolf walked to the end of the bed and looked at sally. The wolf gave a look of curiosity then the wolf looked away from sally, went down on the floor and went to sleep.

Sally was surprised and shocked for what just happened. She was taken to a Castle where the master of monsters live by a red female vampire fox, sally is now being guarded by a yellow wolf.

Sally laid back down exhausted and afraid.

" mum... Dad" said sally quietly. She then closed her Eyes and Slowly went to sleep.

Meanwhile back at Sally's house.

It was dark and sally parents were getting worried.

" oh I'm worried max... It's been hours sense sally left." Said Alicia as she looked out of a window outside.

" I'm sure she alright Alicia." Said max as he hugged her.

Then Amy busted through the door open.

" Amy?... Where's." Said Alicia but was stop by amy.

" she's gone!" Amy Scream out.

Both Alicia and max looked at Amy in surprise and shock.

" what!" Said Alicia and max.

" we were at the edge of the forest picking berries and then I saw some berries in the forest! Then I went in the forest pick them but sally stop me! but then this big wolf spotted us and we ran away from it! Then sally Told me to split up so I got out of the forest... But sally... Got deeper in to the forest." Said Amy crying.

" max." Said Alicia as she looked at max.

Max walked to The coat hanger and got he's coat. Come with me Amy. Alicia... I am going to get our daughter back." Said max as he ran out of the house with Amy.

" so where are we going max?!" Said Amy as she ran with max.

" to father wild... He knows what go's on the forest." Said max.

" isn't he the one who." Said Amy but was stop by max.

" that was the old." Said max

The two got to The church and father wild a old grey fox was lighting the candles inside. Then max and Amy went through the doors.

" father wild!" Said max and Amy in a Rush.

" max... Amy what's wrong?" Said father wild as he looked at max and Amy.

" we need your help... My daughter gone missing in the forest and i know you about what go's on in the forest." Said max.

" well yes but... Your not thinking of going there... Are you?" Said father wild.

" look... If your not going to help me then... I am going in there by my own." Said max as he turned and walked out of The church.

" wait max!" Said father wild.

Max stopped walking and turned to Face father wild.

" I can't let you go alone so... I'll go with you." Said father wild.

Max smiled at father wild " thank you so much father." Said max.

" I'll go too max." Said Amy as she raised her hand.

" you don't have to go with us you know." Said max as she looked at Amy.

" no... This all happens because of me so... I am coming with you max and father wild." Said Amy.

Max and father wild looked at each other and nodded to each other.

" ok we will go tomorrow." Said max.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Sally Woke up but she didn't open her eyes, she got up and stretched her arms.

" *yawn* what a dream." Said sally.

She open her eyes and then she was shocked to see where she is.

" ... it... It wasn't a dream." Said sally as she saw that she was naked.

She was in the room where she first Woke up. She remember the red fox in the bed with her, in the Castle where the master of monsters live and the yellow wolf.

Then she moved the end of the bed to see if the wolf was there. She closed her eyes before looking down on the floor. She opened one of her eyes and saw a naked yellow female fox on the floor sleeping.

Sally was shocked to see that. " where's that wolf?" Said sally as she turned her Head and looked left and right.

Then the yellow fox yawned and got up. " *yawn* this was Nice." said the yellow fox as she then open her eyes and saw sally. " oh... How are you Miss sally?" As she closed her eyes and smiled.

Sally quickly moved back to the Head of the bed " who are you!" Said said sally.

" Tailsko... Don't you remember last night?" Said Tailsko.

Sally then remember that the yellow wolf's name was Tailsko." But... Isn't that the name of that yellow wolf around here?" Said sally.

" I am that wolf Miss sally." Said Tailsko as she pointed at herself.

" are you... A... Werewolf?" Said sally as she looked at Tailsko in Fear.

" what... No no I am not... I am a Animagus" said Tailsko.

" Anim what!?" Said said as she doesn't know what it means.

" it's a BeIng to can change to a wolf or animal willingly. A Werewolf is completely different they have no Choice to change and they don't remember who They were. Animagus can remember who we are so we don't kill any one." Said Tailsko.

" I thought that only for wizards and witches?" Said sally.

" well... It a Long story." Said Tailsko as she stand up

Then Tailsko's ears pop up because she herds somebody's footsteps coming. Then the door to the room opened revealing the red female fox Fiona.

" well it looks like our guest is awake." Said Fiona as she walked in the room. " and how are you Tailsko?" As she walked to Tailsko

" fine mistress." Said Tailsko.

" good." Said Fiona as she kiss her on her Head. Then she walked to sally at the bed. " and how are you sally." She smiled that sally.

" fiiiinnnne... Fiona right?" Said sally.

" yes and I hope you had a nice sleep." Said Fiona.

" yes I did." Said sally.

" good... now." Said Fiona as she got out a simple white dress and chucked it to sally. " would you like to have some breakfast?"

" thank you for all your help but I think I really had to go back to my Village. Besides I don't think your master would be happy to see me " Said sally

Then Tailsko quietly giggled " *giggled* oh I think the master wouldn't mind." Said Tailsko.

" why's that?" Said sally wondering.

" because mistress Fiona is the master of Castle blood tale." Said Tailsko.

Sally was shocked to hear this, the red fox that she is looking at is the master of the monsters in the Forest.

" well still I really need to get back." Said sally as she get out of bed and was about to walk out of the room.

But before she could walk out of the room she was stopped by Fiona.

" oh I don't think so sally because You are going to be here... Forever." Said Fiona as she grabbed sally and looked at her Face to face.

meanwhile in the Forest

Max, Amy and father wild were now in the the Forest trying to find sally.

" now, Amy where did you last saw sally?" Said max as he looked at Amy.

" I last saw her going that way." Said Amy as she pointed to left.

The three walked where Amy pointed. Then they stopped.

" look!... Footprints." Said father wild as he pointed at the ground.

" those are Sally's... I sure" said max as he looked at the Footprints.

" ah ah ah!" Amt Scream out.

" what wrong Amy!?" Said father wild as he and max run to Amy.

" what is it am. ah ah!" Said max and Scream out for what he saw.

Both max, father wild and Amy saw the wolf that chased sally Dead.

" father you know about animals so is it Dead?" Said max as he looked at father wild.

father wild bent down and looked at the wolf.

" it Dead... And by the look of it... It was A knife that kill it." Said father wild.

" hi guys... look at this." Said Amy at she pointed at another sets of Footprints.

They walked over to the Footprints.

" I not think they are Sally's." Said max as he looked at the Footprints.

" so someone killed the wolf and taken sally?" Said Amy as she looked at max.

" I think so Amy... But why someone be out here in the first place?" Said said max.

" not someone... But something." Said father wild.

Back at the Castle.

Sally was sitting at a large table in a big dining room waiting. She looked around the room and that everything was quite fancy. Then Fiona came out of a other room with a A tray of tea. Fiona walked to sally and put the tray on the table.

" would you like some tea sally?" Said Fiona as she started poured some tea in to a cup.

Sally nodded her head for answer.

Fiona Give her a cup of tea with a smile. Sally grabbed the cup and Had a few Sips of it.

" what do you think?" Said Fiona as she looked at sally.

" it's good." Said sally as she then put the cup down.

" good, would you like something to eat?" Said Fiona.

" no think you." Said sally.

" suit yourself." Said Fiona as she walked to a seat at the table.

For a few moments they was quiets but then.

" what do you want from me?" Said sally as she looked as Fiona.

" what?" Said Fiona wondering.

" why do you want me here?" Said sally.

" I have my reasons." Said Fiona with a smile.

" which are?" Said sally with a annoyed face.

Then Fiona got up and walked to a large window.

" you'll see... Oh and don't try to an escape because if you do. Tailsko will find you." Said Fiona as she looked at sally.

After that sally turned her head and saw Tailsko watching her from the corner of the room, wearing a short skirt and a black bra that when around her breasts.

" oh I almost forgot." Said Fiona as she walked over to sally.

sally turned her head back to Fiona.

" we are having a party here tonight." Said Fiona as she put a hand on Sally's chin. "where I have my intentions for you."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fox's blood part 5

It was dark and Amy, max and father wild were still in the forest following some Footprints that they believe that can help them find sally.

" oh can we stop...we've been walking fat hours." Said Amy complaining.

" stop your whining Amy!" Said max.

" but it's dark and Cold and." Said Amy but she stop when father wild stopped and so did max.

father wild give us the quiets symbol and he pointed at some lights in the distance. We slowly walk to the lights to see where they coming from. Then they stopped and Hide behind some bushes because we now know where the lights were coming from.

" Is this?" Said max as he saw a Castle on top of a Hill.

" yeah... Castle blood tale." Said father wild as he looked at the Castle.

" I thought it was just a story." Said Amy as she saw the Castle.

" do you think that she is in there?" Said father wild as he looked at max.

" I believe so." Said max.

Inside the Castle.

Sally was in the dressing room looking at a mirror As she was putting on a lovey white dress. Then a knock on the door interrupted sally.

" who's there?" Said Sally as she turns her Head at the door.

The door open revealing Fiona wearing a black dress, She smiled and walked to sally.

" I came to tell you that it's time to go to the party." Said Fiona.

" ok... I'm nearly finished." Said Sally nervously. Then she continued getting dressed.

" good." Said Fiona.

Fiona turned and walk to a to a chair.

" ah... Fiona?" Said Sally nervously and looked at Fiona.

" yes." Said Fiona as she looked at Sally.

" is there any... Well you know at the Party?" Said Sally.

" vampire Yes... Well a majority of it. But no need to fear, just stay by my side and all will be well Ok." Said Fiona.

" ok... I'm finished." Said Sally as she was finished getting dressed.

Fiona got up from the chair and walked to sally.

" you look beautiful." Said Fiona.

Then she got out her hand to Sally. She took Fiona's hand and both of them left the room.

After a few minutes the two entered the ballroom and it was absolutely filled up. Then a white rabbit announce them.

" master Fiona fox and her Guest sally acorn!" shouted the white rabbit announce them.

All the Guests looked at Sally " she looks exquisite don't you." " year. Wait!" One of the Guests Sniff something. " is she... She not one of us!" All of the Guests looked at Sally with a angry, smiling and hungry Face. All of them got there fangs out, Sally went behind Fiona but then Fiona quickly raised her hand.

" enough! None of you are going to Hurt or Touch she! Because If you... Well you know the answer to that." Said Fiona as she look at the Guests.

All the Guests backed away little in fear and decided to do what she says.

" good." Said Fiona as she smiled and looked at the Guests.

The two walk in and Sally was staying Close to Fiona. Fiona looked at sally and smiled.

" don't worry my dear, they won't hurt you but if you need somebody to talk to?" Said Fiona as she snapped her fingers.

Then out of nowhere Tailsko jumped sally from behind.

" what the! Tailsko!" Said Sally in surprise.

" you snapped for me mistress?" Said Tailsko in excited attitude. She was wearing a simple red dress.

" yes, would you be a dear and stay with Sally until I get back? I got some business to take care of." Said Fiona.

" sure mistress." Said Tailsko.

" good." Said Fiona as she then looked at sally. " I'll be back in a minutes." As she gave Sally a kiss on the forehead.

With that Fiona walk away from Sally and Tailsko.

Sally couldn't believe what just happened. Then Tailsko Touch Sally's shoulder.

" are you ok Sally?" Said Tailsko.

" oh yeah I'm fine." Said Sally as she looked at Tailsko.

" good... Say do you want to go on balcony for some air?" Said Tailsko.

" sure." Said Sally.

The two walked out of the ballroom and now on the balcony. Sally walk to The edge.

" it's a beautiful night tonight. Don't you think?" Said Tailsko as she looked up at the sky. Then she walked over to Sally.

"Yes it is." Said Sally as she looked up at the sky. But then she looked at Tailsko. " ah... Can I ask you a question?"

" sure." Said Tailsko.

" well... What's your story with Fiona and how are you a Animagus?" Said Sally.

" well it's a Long story." Said Tailsko.

" I got the time." Said Sally.

" ...ok well... I grew up in a Village where food was very little. then a plague came where it killed nearly everyone. It would have been cure by eating good food but not in my Village. where my parents were on their deathbed they told me to get out of the Village before I got the plague. So after they died I went in the Forest and I was only 10... Then after about a year in the Forest trying to survive A wolf attacked me. I was nearly about to die until mistress Fiona killed the wolf. When she saw me she bend down and said. " don't worry." Then she got up and walked to the Dead wolf. Got some of it blood and walked back to me. Then she poured the wolf's blood on the scars on my body. She then got her fangs out and bit her arm and poured her blood on me. I then started changing. the wolf's blood and mistress's blood had turn me into a Animagus. In return for mistress Fiona saving me I would have to serve She for The rest of my Life. But throughout all this time she has been kind to me. So that's why I am here." Said Tailsko explaining to Sally.

" wow... I'm sorry to hear that." Said Sally as she looked sad at Tailsko.

" don't be... I have a good Life here so there is no need to apologise." Said Tailsko.

The two of they smiled at each other. Then Sally felt something from her chest, she look down and discovered arrow in her chest. She didn't scream but she fell on The floor in shock.

The arrow came from a few feet away from the Castle and it is where max, Amy and father wild is.

" I think I got someone?" Said father wild as he was holding a crossbow which he just fired.

"I think you have." Said Amy.

Some of the Guests see sally on the floor bleeding.

" well Fiona Wind notice." Said one of the Guests as he and some other got there fangs out.

Then Tailsko saw that and in Flash she turned into her walk wolf form. She made sure that nobody go's near Sally.

Fiona ran to balcony and saw sally bleeding. She ran, bend down and Grabbed Sally's Head.

"Fi...ona?" Said Sally as she look in to Fiona's eyes.

" it's ok Sally..." Said Fiona as she look at Tailsko. "Tailsko get everyone inside the ballroom and made sure that nobody come's out."

Tailsko Nodded and made everyone go inside the ballroom. leaving just Fiona and Sally.

" don't worry my dear... This will only hurt for a little while." Said Fiona as look at Sally with sad eyes.

Sally Close her eyes.

Fiona got her fangs out and bite Sally's neck. She suck the blood out of her body and got a hand to remove the arrow from Sally's chest. Fiona let go of her Sally's neck and bit her arm. She suck her our blood but didn't swallow it. Then she bow and kissed making the blood in Fiona's mouth go in to Sally's mouth. Sally open her eyes, saw that Fiona was kissing her and the taste of blood in her mouth. She Close her eyes and swallowed the blood. Immediately the wound started to heal. Fiona let go of the kiss and looked at Sally.

" sleep well my Sally." Said Fiona as she then putted up sally and walked back in the ballroom.

As she walked inside the ballroom all the Guests looked at Fiona as she was carrying sally.

" what happened?" " why is she carrying her?" " she smell differently."

As Fiona was about to lever the room one of the Guests stopped her.

" ah... Mistress Fiona... Do you turned her Into a vampire?" Sad the Guest.

" no... I turned her back into a vampire." Said Fiona as she turned and Faced the Guest.

" what?" Said the Guest.

" Sally acorn is the daughter of Victoria tale... The Queen of vampires." Said Fiona.

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Sally slowly open her eyes and saw Fiona looking at her. She was in a large bed being looked after by Fiona.

" fi..Fiona?" Said Sally as she tried to get up but Fiona stopped her.

" no... Not yeah." Said Fiona

She then bent down her neck to Sally.

" here... drink." Said Fiona.

' what is she talking about?' Sally said in her mind. But then something in her that knows what she means. She then felt something pointy in her mouth but it wasn't her normal teeth. She open her mouth and bite Fiona's neck.

Fiona felt Sally's new fangs Digging in her neck and drinking slowly.

" yes... Very good Sally... Take as much as you want." Said Fiona calmly.

As Sally was drinking Fiona's blood she slowly remembered what happened. A Arrow hit her and she almost die but Fiona saved her by turning her into a vampire. Now she was drinking blood from Fiona.

" Sally... Close your eyes." Said Fiona.

Sally did what Fiona tall her. She Closed her eyes and relax as she drink.

Then Sally see something strange. It was almost like a memory but it wasn't hers.

Flashback.

A little red female fox wearing a simple white dress was running in Garden outside a Castle smiling. Than a door to the Castle open.

" Fiona! Can you come in please!" Said another red female fox but this one was older.

" coming mother!" Said Fiona as she ran to her mother inside and hug her.

" did you have a Nice play outside?" Said Fiona's mother as she look at Fiona with a smile.

" yes." Said Fiona as she let go of her mother and smile at her.

" good... Now the queen want to see you in her room." Said Fiona's mother.

" why?" Said Fiona as she wondered.

" she put something to show you." Said Fiona's mother.

" what is it?" Said Fiona.

" well you better go and she then." Said Fiona's mother.

" ok!" Said Fiona in excitement. Then she ran to go and see the queen.

Fiona stop where she reached the door and then she Slowly open the door. She saw a female chipmunk in a large bed.

" you called for me your majesty?" Said Fiona as she did a little bow.

" yes... Come here Fiona." Said the queen with a smile.

Fiona slowly walked to the bed.

" now Fiona... You must swear not to tell anyone until the time is right." Said the queen as she look at Fiona.

" yes I swear your majesty." Said Fiona.

" Ok... Look my Dear." Said the queen as moved one of The bedsheets. Revealing a baby chipmunk sleeping.

" your... majesty is that... Your's" said fiona in surprised.

" yes... She's beautiful... It's a shame that her father isn't here any more." Said the queen as she look at the baby with a sad Face.

Then the baby's eyes open, saw her mother and the red fox.

" she looking at me your majesty." Said Fiona in happy surprised.

The baby looked and smiled at Fiona.

" she like you Fiona." Said the queen.

" she does." Said Fiona as she smiled.

" good... Because you are going to be her bride." Said the queen as she look at Fiona.

" what?... But she's next air to your throne and... I... Am just the daughter of your Friend." Said Fiona in confusion.

Then the queen put a hand on Fiona's cheek.

" Fiona... I know you are the one who will take care of her. You have a loving heart and I know you will take good care of her." Said the queen.

Fiona look at the baby one's more. "... Thank you... I will." Said Fiona.

But then Flashback change to another scene. The castle was on fire and Fiona was trying to get out. As she was running she Heard the queen screaming from one of the room.

" ah The queen!" Said Fiona as she ran to where the queen was.

Where she got there she found the queen on The floor, holding a Basket under some burning rubble.

" your majesty! Are you all rights!?" Said Fiona as she ran to the queen.

" Fiona... Take her." Said the queen as she gave her the Basket.

Fiona look inside the Basket and found the queen's baby in there.

" wait... Give me her for a moment." Said the queen.

Fiona Give her the Basket to the queen and she took it. The queen got out fangs and her arm. The blood Drip down in to the baby's mouth.

" what are you doing to her?" Said Fiona as she saw what the queen was doing.

" I am casting a spell... She is no longer a vampire." Said the queen.

" why?" Said Fiona.

" I want you to take her some where safe... Here." Said the queen as she gave back the Basket. " make sure she safe." As she is she died.

" I will." Said Fiona as she take the Basket.

Then it cut to another Flashback where Fiona is running in the Forest with the Basket. She then stop because she saw two adults chipmunks walking by. Fiona looked at the Basket and had a ideal.

" it's going to be ok... You are going to go to a new home and when the time is right... I'll came for you." Said Fiona at she put the Basket on the ground.

End of Flashback.

Sally let go of Fiona's neck and look at her. Fiona looked at Sally.

"... You... Save me." Said Sally

" yes... Your mother casting a spell so that no one know your true identity." Said Fiona.

" then you turned me back." Said Sally.

" yes..." Said Fiona as she put down and bow her Head. " Now You have return to take your place at the queen of the vampires."

" what?" Said Sally.

Then the door knocked and opened. a guard entered the room.

" mistress Fiona we caught the intruders that short miss. I mean... Queen Sally" said the guard.

" thank you... Well I think we should go and see them." Said Fiona as she got up and give her hand to Sally.

Sally took her her hand and got out of bed.

Meanwhile in the thrown room.

Max, Amy and father wild put in the thrown room by some guards.

" ok you lot stay here!... The mistress is coming to see you and someone special." Said one of the guards.

Then all of the guards left and closed all the doors so that they didn't escape.

" oh what's going to happen to us max?" Said Amy nervously.

" I don't know Amy." Said max as he hugged Amy.

Then a door opened revealing the red fox as she walk to the thrown.

" so You are the master of this Castle?" Said father wild as he look at the red fox.

" yes but not any more... She is." Said Fiona as she look at the door then she just entered from. A female chipmunk wearing a White dress entered the room.

" Sally!" Said max, Amy and father wild as the same time.

" dad!... Amy! And... Who are you?" Said Sally in surprise and shock as she saw them.

" I'm the Village's creased father wild." Said father wild.

" why are you here?... Wait... Did... Did one of you shoot me last night?" Said Sally.

Then max looked at father wild with a angry Face.

father wild's eyes when right an left nervously.

" it's not my fault! I don't know she was there!" Said father wild.

" wait... If father wild shoot you... Then how are you still alive?" Said Amy as she look at Sally.

Fiona looked at Sally with a smile.

" show them my dear." Said Fiona.

Sally mouth and show them her fangs.

" no...no... You bitch! You turned my daughter into a monster!" Said max.

" no turned back... And she is not your daughter." Said Fiona.

Max looked in surprise " how do you know that?" Said max.

After a few minutes of explaining the story to them. They understand what was going on.

" so now that she is return to she original form. She is going to be our new queen and will be staying here." Said Fiona.

" no she not!... She is coming back with us." Said father wild.

" wait father!... Let's see what max want." Said Amy.

Sally walk to max.

" ... Day... I'm sorry... I know you are not my real father. but you and mam raise me so you are my father and mam as well... What I am trying to say is... I love you." Said Sally.

" I love you too." Said max.

" what?" Said Sally.

" no matter what you are... I and Alicia will still love you." Said max.

Then sally hugged he.

" thank you... Dad." Said Sally with little tears in her eyes.

After that max, Amy and father wild went back home and decided not to tell anyone. Except for Alicia who had to know. Sally decided to stay at the Castle with her bride Fiona.

The end.


End file.
